Flight of a Tiny Raven
by Loki-BlackWolf
Summary: Ravenpaw had been one of the few to help bury the lifeless bodies of BloodClan cats, but when it came to Scourge's body he found it was still breathing. He heals Scourge, changing him by showing the cat kindness, but Barley has found out and is not happy
1. Prologue

"How could you, Ravenpaw… After everything I've told you about what he did. You just had to go behind my back to shelter this murderer, this coldhearted monster!" Barley spat as he glared at the two black cats standing in front of him.

"But Barley, I couldn't just leave him to-" Ravenpaw started.

"No! You've betrayed not just me, but all of those four Clans!" Barley yowled. "If I ever see your face around here again, I will not hesitant to attack you. You have until sun high to get gone," the black and white tomcat then turned and left, leaving the two black cats alone.

"Barley…" Ravenpaw whispered as he watched the cat that he shared a barn with for so many moons with walk away.

Ravenpaw could remember it all too clearly that day at Four Trees many moons ago after the battle with BloodClan. He had been helping burry their enemy's dead when he noticed that Scourge, their leader, was still alive, though just barely. There were two reasons why saved the BloodClan leader, the first being that he just couldn't bring himself to kill and the second was if he did kill the cat, he would be just like Tigerstar.

He managed to drag smaller body to an abandoned shed on the edge of the Twoleg's territory that owned the barn he stayed in. He tended the other's injuries as best he could with the limited knowledge he gained by watching Spottedleaf tent to his clanmates' wounds.

As moons had gone by, he and Scourge slowly formed a special bond as they learned more about each other. Their connection with Tigerstar only brought them closer together. Ravenpaw hadn't noticed as Barley became more suspicious as the days went by until Barley followed him and uncovered his secret just moment ago.

The former ThunderClan apprentice turned to the former BloodClan leader. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Scourge shrugged at first, he was still unused to not having the weight of his collar on or the weight of the dogteeth on his claws. "Do you wish to try to talk to your ancestors?' he asked Ravenpaw. Though he was still uncertain about StarClan, he accepted his companion's belief.

"I don't see why not, we do need a new place to stay the night too," sighed Ravenpaw as he turned toward Mothermouth, Scourge at his side.

Night had fallen by the time they reached the entrance of Mothermouth. Ravenpaw led the way, his tail on Scourge's shoulder helping him along the way. Once they entered the main cave that held the MoonStone, the loner stole a glance at his companion and caught a look of wonder in those blue eyes. They curled up together with their noses touching the glowing stone.

**. . . Dream TIME! . . .**

When Ravenpaw next opened his eyes, he was at Four Trees. Looking around he found Scourge at his side and starry figures of cats surrounded them. He could see Scourge was on edge with the numerous starry cats around him. Focusing back on the StarClan warriors, the former ThunderClan apprentice recognized some of the closest warriors.

"Bluestar! Redtail, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf!" he called out their names as they stepped forward.

"You!" Scourge gasped at Bluestar as he recognized the blue-gray she-cat who tried to save him from the apprentice that became Tigerstar.

"Ravenpaw, Scourge. I truly thought we would have more time before you both came to us like this," Bluestar spoke softly, but the two black cats heard it clearly. "You must head towards the Sun Drowned Place and meet up with the Clans. Gather as many cats as you can and create the new fifth Clan."

"How can we, Bluestar? I don't even know if the Clans made it or if Graystripe and Millie did either!" Ravenpaw meowed to his former leader.

"Do not worry, Ravenpaw. The Clans have settled in their new lands with Graystripe and Millie on their own way there," Whitestorm told him, his voice a soothing rumble.

"How can you say that you want me to create a Clan after all that I've done? I had solely created BloodClan through fear and power, I tried to destroy the four Clans myself," Scourge asked.

"Scourge, we do not blame you for what has already happened. You became who you once were out of fear and desire of revenge, but you have changed since then," Redtail explained.

"Ravenpaw's act of kindness changed you," Spottedleaf continued to explain. "You are no longer Scourge."

"Then who am I?" Scourge asked.

"You are who you want to be. No one can dictate who you are, for it is a simple fact that you are you," Whitestorm told him.

"Now head to the Sun Drown Place, a new home is waiting for you," Bluestar told them as the dream started to fade. Before the dream completely ended, Ravenpaw thought he heard Bluestar tell Scourge, "I am sorry I could not have saved you back then."

**Yeah, I know I have been gone for about forever, but I am back! I will restart Hardships Under StarClan, but I think I might just make a huge skip for I am a lazy person who would do that. Anyway I hope you like this, I will continue this and try not to make everyone wait months for chapter updates. XP**

**Spoiler Hint- Scourge will change his name soon. Leave a review with what you think his new Clan name with become. Also what name do you think the new Clan should be?**


	2. Of Rouges and Kin

When the two cats curled up against the MoonStone awoke, they did not speak until they were out of Mothermouth. It was Ravenpaw who spoke up first, voice low and uncertain. "Bluestar was that she-cat from your past, wasn't she?"

"It appears that she was the very same cat," Scourge said, head lowered and staring off at the TwoLeg construction site that was once the forest that the Clans lived within. The smaller of the two shuffled his white paw on the ground before speaking once again, "I don't trust myself, Ravanpaw, but I do trust you. If you wish follow what StarClan has told you to do, I will follow you. If we do manage to create this Clan, you will be the leader."

Ravenpaw looked over to Scourge with his green eyes. He knew what the other meant, Scourge did not trust himself to lead a Clan without turning back into tyrant. "I understand, but I am going to need you by my side as my deputy if we are doing this," he told the other, seeing those ice blue eyes widen slightly. "Before we start the journey to the Sun Drowned Place, we should start searching TwoLeg Place first for some cats."

Scourge stiffened at the mention of TwoLeg Place, a reminder of his past. "Are you sure? Some form of BloodClan could still remain," he voiced his concern to his companion.

"We'll be fine, Scourge," Ravenpaw told him, placing his tail on the other's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Wait," the blue-eyed tom said as Ravenpaw started to move. "I don't want to be called Scourge anymore."

"Alright," Ravenpaw told him, eyes soft. "Let me know when you come up with a new name to go by." The former BloodClan leader nodded and the two headed off toward TwoLeg Place.

**. . . Time Skippy . . .**

The two cats stopped in a small strip of old WindClan territory that haven't been developed on yet to hunt. They managed to catch a rabbit and mouse when an aged mottled gray tom approached them. The black cats leapt up from their meal in case they needed to fight to keep it from the other.

"Keep your claws in, I am not here to fight," the gray tom told the two. "I just seeking some company as I rest." He lay down close to the them, but Ravanpaw could see bones that the elder's pelt hardly hid. The loner gave the elder his mouse, who thanked him for the food, and went to share the rabbit with Scourge.

When they finished Ravenpaw spoke to the elder, curious to the docile nature of this rouge. "Rouges would have normally attacked us for even a scrap of that mouse, just who you?" he asked.

"The name is Flintfang and long ago I used to be a Warrior of ShadowClan. I left for I could no longer stand the cruel rule of Brokenstar," the gray tom who turned out to be Flintfang told them.

"Brokenstar is long dead though, how come you never went back?" Ravenpaw could not help but ask. Scourge watched the both of them with his blue eyes, not wishing to join in the conversation.

"You know of Brokenstar?" Flintfang questioned.

"Yes, I do. My name is Ravenpaw and I used to be an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Ah, finally a Clan member. Well, I had left the area during the time of Brokenstar and I have returned, wanting to leave the living within a Clan, but it had appeared that the Clans have up and left until now."

"I'm sorry, Flintfang, but the Clans did leave. I became a loner before then and stayed when they left."

"Oh, then it truly seems that I will die alone," Flintfang rasped, standing up and getting ready to depart.

"Wait. StarClan came to my friend and me last name and told us to create a new Clan before going to join the other four in their new territory. Come with us and we promise you that you will no longer be alone," Ravenpaw leapt to his paws, not wanting the elder to leave.

"Alright, if what you say is true, I will join you," Flintfang told them.

**. . . Time Skippy Number Two . . .**

When the trio reached the edge of TwoLeg Place, they leapt onto the fence looking into each garden for Kittypets or an empty garden to stay for the approaching night. Luck was on their side when a she-cat saw them and leapt up onto the fence to speak with them. "Hello," the light brown tabby she-cat said to them. The tabby she-cat had a white chest and paws that went along with oddly familiar amber eyes.

"Err, hello," Ravenpaw said, slightly taken aback by the friendliness the she-cat had.

"Are you Clan cats? My brother and son are part of ThunderClan, but I haven't seen them since the TwoLegs started taken apart the forest," the she-cat told them.

Ravenpaw's green eyes widen in surprise as she remembered why those amber eyes looked familiar, they reminded him of Firestar and Cloudtail, who both talked about a Kittypet who was Cloudtail's mother. "You are Firestar's sister?" he asked.

"Oh yes," the she-cat purred in delight that this tom had heard of her. "My name is Princess, proud mother of Cloudtail and sister of Firestar. Do you know what happened to them?"

"They had to leave the forest to find a new home, Princess. My name is Ravenpaw," the green-eyed tom told her.

"I'm Flintfang," the elder told her calmly, finding the whole scene amusing.

"And who is he?" Princess asked, flicking her tail toward Scourge who had not told her his name.

"Well, you see it is very complicated along with the reason why we are here," Ravenpaw told her.

"I have time if you do," she told them. "Come into my garden and tell me. If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay here too."

The four cats went into the garden and Ravenpaw explained that Scourge was looking for a new name, without telling who he really was and about the mission that StarClan gave to them. Princess was very interested in the Clans and made them tell her more since her brother and son never went far into detail. By the time they finished, twilight had begun and the trio decided to spend the night in Princess' garden.

The next morning as the trio was getting ready to leave to find more members of their new Clan, Princess came running out of her TwoLeg Nest without a collar around her neck. "Wait!" the she-cat called. "I want to come with you!"

"Are you sure?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Yes, I am. See, I even got rid of my collar," she told them. "I want to see my kin again and get back at them for not telling me that they were leaving."

"Welcome to the Clan, Princess," Ravenpaw meowed.

**Yeah, until Scourge gets his new name I will continue calling him that. Ha! Never thought I would recruit o' Flintfang and little Princess did ya?**

**Remember post a review if with what you think Scourge's new name should be or what name the new Clan should be! **


End file.
